


Somehow, Someway (We All Get to Someday)

by GallifreyanOtters (Mordgana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordgana/pseuds/GallifreyanOtters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are facing their deaths, but somehow Castiel is still standing strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow, Someway (We All Get to Someday)

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from episode 4.22. Title is from I Fight Dragons' Disaster Hearts.  
> My first fic on AO3.

“I’ll hold them off, I’ll hold them all off! Just find Sam!”  
Castiel’s deep voice vibrated as Dean disappeared. The light continued to shine brightly through the window, heralding the archangels.  
Chuck looked up at Cas, and in that moment, as he watched the angel stare into the face of what would surely be both their death, he was awestruck by the raw _power_ that surged through Cas.  
Reaching up, he placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, in camaraderie. Castiel looked down at him, confused, and Chuck removed the hand swiftly.  
What Chuck heard was let go.  
What Castiel really wanted to say was keep holding on, because I need you.


End file.
